


Three Plus One

by Squooshytaje



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NSFW themes, also of course greed is og greed and not in greedling body!, i gave greed a name because well no one would name a kid greed, its really just something short and cute pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje
Summary: Three times Greed has said 'I love you' and one time Ling has.
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 72





	Three Plus One

1.

The first time the words are uttered are when the soft breaths fill the room as the late night envelops the once active and lively bedroom. Long, dark hair pools on the periwinkle silk sheets like a sea of black. The milky white skin of Ling’s back is to Aimon and he can’t help but to reach out and card his fingers over the soft tresses. Even though he’d just recently had Ling’s hair gripped in his hand, yanking his head back in the midst of passion, he never really had stopped to really touch it before. Slowly, he was leaning forwards, holding the strands of hair draped over his fingers to his lips in almost a kiss. A kiss that soon found it’s way to Ling’s bare shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispers against his skin. It was a secret only he kept.

* * *

2.

Bickering isn’t anything unusual for them. They were so similar that sometimes it was hard not to butt heads from time to time. Ling was always so oddly optimistic in his own way, so stuck in his beliefs where Aimon was stubborn and didn’t know when to give up on his own point of view. Though even through all of the argument, Aimon can only think to watch the way Ling’s face changed and shifted with each emotion. Anger, especially. He was beautiful. In the midst of the argument, Aimon was snagging Ling by the wrist, pulling him in close and against his chest. Their lips crush together and it’s an efficient way of shutting him up.

“You’re a little brat, but I still love you.”

* * *

3.

Their fingers linked together in a tight grip as Aimon was pushing as close to Ling and into him as he could. He wants to feel every inch of his body as it pushes against his own. He wants to hear every sound that comes from those lips that he loved so much. He grips tightly onto Ling’s hand as he presses harder and faster into him to hear him call his name. His mouth finds the soft skin of his throat, leaving his mark in the most visible places. Ling was his and his alone. No one else would have him. If the physical marks weren’t a good enough reminder, the spoken ones would last longer. He mutters them against the skin of Ling's throat, over and over with each deep plunge inside.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

* * *

4.

Aimon was out with his friends, as he usually did once a week. They always liked to go to their usual hang out spot, but this time they’d decided to pick up food along the way home. He knew Ling would be mad if he stopped to get something and didn’t pick something up for him in return, so he was pulling his phone out. Ling’s number was always at the top of the list as the one last dialed, so he simply just presses it to call him. Quickly, he goes over the game plan of where they were going and gets an excited order from the other. The mention of food always seemed to make him happy—it was the true way to his heart as Aimon had learned.

“Oh? And Aimon?”

“Huh?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really short 3+1 thing I wrote for my main roleplay partner and best friend. She gave me the idea because we both really love these two together and she bullied me into posting this. As for Greed's human name, Aimon, it roughly translates to "wealthy shield" or "wealthy protector" which I found really fitting for him in a normal human au. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
